


Can you hear the Sirens?

by AryaStella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Crossdressing, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Self-Harm, Serial Killer, Top Otabek Altin, eventually, kinda sad but it gets fun, that kills people, yuri is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStella/pseuds/AryaStella
Summary: "Nikolai cried as he wished death for his boy. His Yurochka is better off frozen in time than be what his future holds."Yuri plisetsky is a killer mermaid, Otabek is in for a RIDE.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri was 6 when he felt an itch on his ankles. On a freezing December morning, Yuri's legs were **burning**.

  
Never daring to ask for help, he tried to ignore it. He really did. But as the days went by, the rash went higher up his legs, and it seemed like some of the skin was starting to scrape off. Yuri was terrified. Running to his grandfather's room, crying hysterically and apologizing a thousand times for bothering him, Nikolai took him into his arms. 

  
"What happened, Yuratchka? Are you in any trouble?" he asked calmly, caressing the boy's soft hair. His heart pained with every sob of his little boy. 

  
"I'm dying, grandfather" Yuri managed to cry out. "I'm going to die".

  
Nikolai couldn't help but laugh. ' _This boy_..', he thought. "Ah, finally! No one to steal my pancakes anymore!" he chimed, ruffling the boy's hair. "STOP!" Yuri shouted, "I'm dying!" he cried harder. Pulling his pants up, he put his leg on his grandfather's lap. " _I'm dying_.." he whimpered. 

  
Nikolai rubbed the skin, sighing as his cheerful spirit vanished. He prayed for this day to never come. His beautiful, intelligent, _innocent_ Yuri will not have the future he hoped for.

  
Sitting on the porch, Nikolai waited for Yuri's mother patiently. She barely ever was home, Nikolai avoiding thoughts of her acts. For all Yuri knew, Mom loved surfing. She was always at the beach. He loved the beach! But it's too cold to get in the water, his mother always said.

  
"Paulina." Nikolai welcomed the woman as she stepped up the porch, hair dripping down her chest. Startled, she gazed her eyes over to her late husband's father. "What?" she spat, annoyed at his presence.

  
Nikolai sighed. With his heart aching, Paulina heard him say the words she had hoped to never hear. 

* * *

By 13, Yuri knew he was special. That's what Nikolai kept telling him. " _You're one of a kind, Yuratchka_." Yuri knew the light blue scales on his legs were to be kept secret. And he **loved** it. 

  
Sitting in class, quiet as always, smiling widely into the sleeve of his jacket. He was going with mom to the beach today. His tail freaked the **hell** out of him the first time he saw it, _felt it_ slowly pressuring against the ocean's waters, no matter how much Paulina prepared him for it. But now? There was nothing he loved more than to feel the water against his skin. 

  
Nikolai and Paulina knew the day will come. And they knew it will come soon. They feared to rain on Yuri's parade, knowing how much pride he took for being what he thinks is a mermaid. Although always smiling and joyful, they knew Yuri is unaware of the power inside of him. And triggering that power can be fatal. 

Yuri was 15 when he woke up in the middle of the night to a soft, harmonic voice, singing notes he has never heard before. As if in a trance, he put on his long, covering clothes and walked to the front door. Nikolai was sat in the living room, watching the boy blindly unlocking the door and following the voice only he hears. Closing his eyes, Nikolai cried as he wished death for his boy. His Yuratchka is better off frozen in time than be what his future holds.

* * *

"OTABEK!" Yuuri Katsuki shrieked at his co-worker when Otabek's tray crashed right onto his shirt. "Sorry" Otabek said nonchalantly, rushing to replace the dish he was carrying.

  
Otabek was starting to learn that waiting at a seaside restaurant is _way_ more stressful that he imagined it to be. With Russia being one of the coldest places on earth, you'd think people will find a better vacation spot. Khalaktyrsky Beach Restaurant was busy as always, Otabek avoiding any inconvenience that'll get in his way to get his damn paycheck. 

  
" **Altin** ", said Victor Nikiforov, the owner of said restaurant, crossing his arms and flipping his hair to the side with a nudge of his head. _Does he always have to do that?_ "Come with me." he said blankly, turning around and going into the back of the diner. 

  
45 minutes later and Otabek was laying back on the sand, contemplating if he should ever get up again. Leaving his parents back in Kazakhstan, he assured them he'll give his little brother the best life he could. Both boys, excited as they'll ever be, started their new lives in what seemed like the most peaceful place on earth. The one time they visited Moscow, they were in awe of the beautiful places and the beautiful people. It was **nothing** like Kazakhstan. But when settling into their new apartment, Otabek was hit with regret. Moscow was beautiful, but they're not in Moscow. They're 6,000 km away from beautiful Moscow. 

  
With Maxim being 11 now, Otabek feared he'll catch on the fact that he's struggling to support the both of them. Losing his job now, he couldn't think of coming home. He felt his heart sinking into his chest, pushing itself into the sand beneath him. _I never should have taken him away from home_. Closing his eyes, he let the freezing wind blow through him, as he let the pain wash over him. 

  
_And then he heard it._

  
Soft, mesmerizing, _hypnotizing_ tune crawling into his ears and swirling his mind. A deadly bait disguising itself as bliss. A harmony triggering every human sense in him, intoxicating his brain, looting him of his consciousness.

Otabek felt _euphoric_.

He could feel the chords piercing through him with every breath he took, fearing to exhale as to not blow it away. Otabek opened his eyes and sat up, swirling uncontrollably to the tune, trying to force his mind to focus but to no avail. Lifting his head up, he watched the waves wash over the shore. He felt like he was dying. God opened up the skies, recognizing his pain, and he's taking him away. Taking him away so blissfully. As if a force was controlling him, his head moved to the side, his eyes locking onto the deity in front of him. 

  
His angel has come to take him to heaven. Otabek couldn't feel his body, couldn't feel his _mind_ as he stared into the piercing eyes of the deity. He has never seen anything as bright, anything as striking, as majestic. Otabek felt overwhelming satisfaction.

The deity moved her mouth to the tune, and it hit him that she was the one creating it. His body was drawn to her, unconsciously walking down the shore and into the freezing waters. He couldn't feel the frigid water as he came closer, the intense stare never leaving his eyes. The deity looked down from the rock, and Otabek could feel long blonde hair brushing against his legs, deep under the water. Touching the rock desperately, Otabek realized his deity is a _he_. He has never seen anything close to the beauty of his angel. The deity lowered his arm slowly, reaching out for Otabek.

And in a moment, the air was sucked entirely from his lungs, and Otabek went sinking into the waters, staring up to the deity's eyes into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it this far! Woo! This is my first fic so I hope I'm doing this right lol. Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Don't fight it. Don't resist it. Let your body do as it craves, disconnect from your mind." 

  
Yuri was enraged. How could his mother be so fucking **DUMB**? How could she be so fucking _heartless_? Yuri couldn't fathom death yet. He feared to believe that his mother, a figure he's been leaning on his whole life, is ending others' every day with no care. He couldn't digest the fact, thus he chose to ignore the tragedy. And it hit him that he is already disconnecting the pain of death from his mind. 

  
Yuri laughed bitterly. Why can't he feel sadness, _pain?_ Why isn't he breaking down? His mother just admitted to acts beyond inhuman, and he sits here calmly. _This is wrong_.

  
"I'm not like you. I'm not an idiot following some fucking rules written **no where**. You've been taught ridiculous lies and you're stupid enough to believe them to the point of MURDERING someone. Get the fuck out of my face"

  
Paulina slapped her son in the heat of the moment, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. She wasn't mad at him. She had these exact thoughts herself. She feared for him.

* * *

  
_-16 years ago-_

  
Paulina couldn't breathe. Pulling at her hair, rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor. " _No. No. No._ " she whispered hysterically, whole body shaking.

  
She never believed in love, thinking the love she imagines doesn't exist. Seeing couples living their perfect lives, she was sure they all live a lie, settling into what felt most comfortable and calling it love. Perhaps she was comforting herself, protecting herself, knowing she'll never get to experience it.

  
Leonid opened up her heart, her world. He helped her feel things she could never imagine existed. She was reborn, yet she was terrified. Leonid stared at her when she told him her secret, rubbing her pregnancy bump of 4 months. She cried until it **hurt**. She kept crying as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. _He loved her enough to learn to love it about her, too._

  
He loved his family. He loved his wife, his little baby boy, now 5 months old. But he couldn't watch her leave with a bitter smile anymore, coming back early in the morning with a dead expression. He asked her to stop. 

  
Shivering on the bathroom floor, she hears her baby cry for her. She couldn't breathe, scratching her arms and legs until they bled. She knew it will happen. She knew that when a Siren doesn't follow its duty, the death it's meant to deliver - will be brought upon it by itself. She didn't want to die. She regretted ever telling her lover the words that lead to her death. Her body couldn't resist itself anymore, breathing frantically, breaking drawers looking for something sharp, _anything_. She prayed to whatever force hearing her. She has a baby. She wants to be left **alone**. Losing control over her mind, she doesn't see her husband walk through the door, doesn't feel his hands all over her, doesn't hear him _scream_ for her.

  
Legs shaking, arms bleeding, she turns around to face him. She couldn't recognize him. Her mind screaming for relief, for _silence_ , she gives into her urge. 

  
Sitting in her baby boy's room at 3 in the morning, staring at the wooden crib of her infant, she loses her soul as the body of her lover lies on the bathroom floor, to never move again. 

* * *

Nikolai sat quietly, listening to almost 16 year old Yuri bitch about his mother. As usual.

  
"And then she HITS ME? She can't handle the fucking truth?? She's a pathetic lost cause thinking she's a fucking goddess" Yuri laughs bitterly, smiling with anger pouring from his eyes. "Urges my ASS. She can keep her bullshit to herself, I'm one more scolding away from calling the fucking police and getting that whole shit show over with." 

  
_If only it was that easy_. Nikolai knows Yuri wouldn't dare, because Nikolai knows about Yuri's urges. He sees the boy's eyes staring into nothing as if he's seeing ghosts. He sees Yuri's soft hands covering his ears discreetly while they watch TV every night, shifting his head violently towards the window every few minutes. He knows the boy hears that tune every single second of every day. And in the wee hours of the night, he can hear his boy crying.

  
Keeping at his facade, Yuri denies **everything**. With being told he's special all of his life, he grew to not care about others' judgment. And with Paulina explaining to him the true meaning of what he's experiencing, by 15 the only covered part of his body were his scales, hidden beneath thigh high socks. He is seductive. He is powerful. He is **better**. In Yuri's mind, he's a mermaid. He knew that by mom's rules he was meant to seduce, and that was a hell of a confidence boost. Looks? Check. Murder? Not gonna happen, ma'am. 

  
It started with stealing Paulina's eyeliner, accidentally stabbing himself in the eye about a million times, which quickly made him give up and try on eye shadows. He loved the stares of the boys at school, walking around with black eye shadow and mascara, 3 braids hanging from the side of his hair. He managed to sneak a set of the girls' unifrom, stuffing it in his bag every morning and changing in the school bathroom. Everyone's eyes were on him constantly, and he _reveled_ in the attention. 

  
He was changing in the bathroom as he always does, straightening the blue skirt and smiling to himself. He heard some boys talking while washing their hands, and he stepped out confidently. He liked having their eyes on him, smiling and walking past them as he usually did. And then he was pulled by his hair back into the bathroom. Hearing the door locking behind him, he was pushed into the arms of another boy standing in front of him.

  
"It's a dudes' bathroom sweetheart, I think you got shit mixed up" they all laughed while the boy was holding him still by his hair. 

  
"N-no, I'm a boy" he stuttered out, relieved that they were just confused. "It's okay" he laughed along. 

  
"Oh really? You don't seem like one" the one locking the door came closer, their foreheads almost touching. " _Why don't we see for sure?_ " and before he knew it, Yuri's skirt was on the floor along with his underwear. Yuri cried as he fought against the hand on his hair, the hands on his hips, the hands abusing his most intimate places. 

  
" **They are on the 2nd floor bathroom, hurry!** " They all froze, looking over to the last stall in the room. And in less than 5 seconds, the boys vanished. Yuri couldn't move, reaching out for his skirt and covering himself as the stall's door opened. 

  
"Hi", said a young boy. "No one is coming, I didn't call anyone." he said, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I thought you needed help." Yuri looked at the boy and then slowly down at his thighs folded on the dirty floor, his high socks barely reaching his knees now. "What's your name?" Yuri asked.

  
" _Maxim Altin._ "

That night, Yuri Plisetsky made a list. He suddenly believed mom. He was meant to kill, he could feel it so clearly now. He smiled as he wrote the boys' names down, body shaking with power and excitement. He wants to bring death on these boys. He will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Still open for suggestions, although I do have a few ideas for the next few chapters :p


	3. Chapter 3

"And then I yelled like I was talking to a teacher! And they ran away!" Maxim shrieked in Otabek's ear when his older brother picked him up from school. Otabek smiled and ruffled Maxim's hair, "Told you you're a superhero."

  
With all his respect to his brother's action, Otabek lost his focus when he heard about the boy. A boy. In a skirt. On the bathroom floor. Otabek knew it was sick, knowing the kid was also very much a minor, but he couldn't help his mind drifting into very.. _inappropriate_ thoughts. He wanted to hear more and more about him, descreetly asking his brother if he knew the boy's name, what he looked like, _how old is he_. 

  
"He's a freshman, I think he should be 15" Maxim squinted his eyes in thought. _Oh_ , Otabek thought. "He's really pretty though. I didn't even know he's a boy" Maxim laughed. "Oh yeah?" Otabek smiled, imagination still lacking the information he needs, but his dick doesn't mind. Getting home, each boy went straight into his room. Otabek, locking the door behind him, flopped on the bed, hand reaching down to sqeeze the bulge growing in his jeans.

He imagines himself opening the bathroom door, seeing a faceless boy laying helplessly on the floor. Walking over to him, he kneels down, grabbing the boy's long hair and pulling it back, making the boy's body turn his way, thighs spreading and little panties coming to view. Otabek got hot, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and puling out his hard cock. He imagines pulling the boy up to his knees by his hair, slapping his cock against his face, making him take it into his mouth slowly. Teasing his dick, he imagines the boy's warm mouth moving tight around it, licking and sucking softly, while Otabek holds his head pressed against it. In his imagination, Otabek pulls the boy away from his throbbing dick and pushes him up, bending him over the bathroom counter. The boy now panting into his reflection in the mirror as Otabek grinds his dick under his skirt, hand going around the boy and rubbing on his inner thighs. Otabek jerks his dick faster and faster, imagining reaching the boy's panties-

  
" **Otabek**! You won't believe it!" Maxim bangs on his door. Otabek hits his fist against the bed, groaning quietly. "Can it wait? I'm kind of busy" Otabek tries to sound calm.   
"No!! Remember the boy I saved today? He just texted me saying thanks!" Maxim yelled excitedly, Otabek hearing him jumping up and down. And then Otabek had an idea. Tucking his still hard dick into the waitband of his underwear and buttoning up, he walked out the door and smiled at his brother. "Really? Show me!" He smiled at him, blood running through his dick still. Maxim excitedly pushed the phone in Otabek's face, the older boy laughed and took the phone in his hand. 

  
_Yuri Plisetsky_. Disappointed he didn't get a picture of the boy, he settled for the fact he now has the boy's name. 

  
The next few days Otabek insisted on driving his brother to school and picking him up, Maxim confused but never complaining. It was a desperate attemp of seeing the source of his sinful cravings. Now learning that Yuri is blond, his eyes scanned the area like a hawk. By the 4th day, Otabek not giving up knowing his boy is _in that building_ , he saw him. 

  
A short, pale blond boy, carrying a big, black shoulder bag that hit against his pale thin thighs. High blue skirt reaching the middle of them, and unusually long thigh highs leaving small space for his thighs to show. Even then, Otabek needed a few seconds to focus on his smooth _thighs_ , the ones he spent so much time imagining, and they were sexier than he ever imagined. 

  
Looking at the boy, among horniness came guilt. The kid looked young. Very young. At 19, Otabek didn't think fantasizing about a 15 year old was that unusual, but seeing his porn walking in front of him, a part of him felt ashamed. He watched the boy from afar, absorving every little detail about him and exlpoding with satisfaction. Oh, how many faces has he imagined trying to find his fantsy a face, and none of them was even close to the beauty of this pale boy. Big, bright eyes surrounded by black. His pink lips, slightly open as he breathes, carrying his heavy bag and pushing it up his shoulder every few steps. Otabek wanted to walk up to him, carry his heavy bag, and kiss the living fuck out of him. 

  
Every fantasy he ever had of this boy came flushing down on him. Grabbing his blond hair, licking between his beautiful thighs, hearing his soft moans as he pleasured the boy and the boy pleasured him. He wanted to devour that kid. And then the boy turned to the school gate, and walked away from Otabek's view. Otabek sighed, realizing he almost came in his jeans just watching the boy walk across his car. 

  
How the fuck was he ever going to get with this boy?

* * *

"Close your eyes" Paulina's voice reached his ears. 

  
Yuri glared up at his mother as he sat on the sand, body shaking from the freezing cold. His wet hair dripped onto the soft blanket he held tightly against his body. "I'm fucking cold" he spat, "I wanna go home." Paulina rolled her eyes, used to the boy's attitude. "You asked to come here, Yuratchka" she teased, "So do as I say so we can get home quickly." 

  
Yuri refused to admit he asked for his training, rolling his eyes at every task and throwing a small "whatever". Paulina smiled through her heartbreak as she watched her boy being envenomed by the day. It will come naturally to him, one is barely concious when the power takes over, but she needs him to be emotionally ready for his future acts, the inevitable pain he'll bring upon so many others. So they started with fish. 

  
Each night he heard the tune, he went to his mother. In under 10 minutes they were both at the beach, facing the water, as Paulina instructed him to breathe the tune in, and blow it out. He didn't know who's voice it was, and he knew his mother couldn't hear it, which made it all very scary. Staring into the darkness, he let his body be pulled into the water by an unkown force, keeping his head straight as his mother stood and watched. Pale feet turned blue from the cold, almost matching the bright scales starting at the boy's ankles. 

  
Getting deep into the water, he jumps in, pushing his head into the coldness. Yuri pushes his legs together, feeling his scales climbing up and merging over the gaps. His blue tail shines under the water, as he looks over to his mother. _Let your body do as it craves, disconnect from your mind_.

Yuri feels movement next to him and charges over, grabbing his victim. The big fish fights against his hold as Yuri's hands tighten harder and harder against it. The fish stops it's violent flipping as Yuri's fist closes, splitting it's body into two. Yuri feels sick, opening his hand and letting the pieces fall into the water with a splash. 

  
Looking at his mom, not daring to cry, he saw her nodding at him. It didn't get easier, he's done it a dozen times before. At least he doesn't break down crying anymore like the first times. 

  
"You're ready." She said coldly, hiding her immense agony, and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Full moon casted over Russia's frigid water as time froze. Yuri rocked back and forth on the sand, desperately waiting for the tune to hit his ear. He knew it won't. Not this time.

  
Tonight, the tune is him. 

  
He cried, and cried, closing his eyes and wishing to open them again when it's all over. He could only hope he won't remember it. The thought made him shudder. He won't be able to keep on living if he'll remember it. He could see eyes in his head, staring at him, choking underwater, begging for _mercy_. 

  
Yuri shook his head violently, trying to abandon his cruel imagination. He knew his mother was around, watching him from afar to make sure he was safe. He wanted her here. He wanted her to hug him, to hold him, to tell him he's doing the right thing. 

  
Yuri's heart beat faster as panic overcame him, throat tightening as he looked around frantically, desperately looking for his mother. He needed her. He's terrified. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. Crying, he jumped to his feet as he scanned every direction.

  
"Mom!" he shouted, sobbing into the empty area. "Mom!"

After several cries, he fell to his knees, knowing she won't come to him. She couldn't. He's own his own tonight.

  
Closing his eyes, he suddenly couldn't hear the waves clashing anymore. Yuri felt like his head was inside a bubble, every sound barely there, far far away. He felt whispers in his head, unaware of whether he was the one making them or if there was someone else. He couldn't make out the words, only hearing mixed whispers. Eyes still closed, he raised his hand to his mouth, confirming his thought as he felt his lips moving under his fingers.

  
_No. Please. I'm still here. I'm still conscious. Please. Please. Let me go._

  
Burning heat rose up from his guts, climbing up his chest and into his throat. Reaching his brain, Yuri felt like he was floating. Whole body heating up inside, Yuri's body breathed out deeply, and the boy opened his eyes. 

  
Yuri gasped as he found himself deep in the ocean, the Russian beach barely seen as the water in front of him glowed. Everywhere he looked, the glow moved with him. Panicking, he raised his hands in front of him, and dim, white light hit them. His eyes. His eyes were glowing.

  
_No. Please._

  
Yuri turned around, freezing as he stared astoundly at the huge white moon rounding the horizon. He had never seen anything like it before. Soon, the whispers turned into a smile. His eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath. 

  
_Mom. I need you. Help me._

* * *

Otabek spent most of his mornings parked outside Maxim's school, waiting. Most of his nights were spent with his right hand down his pants. 

  
The boy was _astounding_. Otabek was amazed every time he saw Yuri make the turn to the school, staring as he adjusted his heavy bag on his shoulder again and again, holding himself from dashing over and carrying it for him. He wanted to see more of him, see his face without his gorgeous hair covering it. He wanted to make him smile. Most importantly - he wanted the boy to know of him. 

  
Starting the daunting graveyard shift at the diner, Otabek sighed when he noticed the clock reading 4:25. Staring at the empty diner, he took a break from wiping the already shining tables and took a sit behind the bar. Reaching for his phone, he heard the door bell ring.

  
Raising his head quickly, he saw two silhouettes coming into view. As the two stepped into the building, Otabek could see a tall woman looking around, looking lost. Next to her, a shaking, blonde child looking down into the tiles, both looking soaked.

  
"Excuse me," the woman started with a smile, eyes finally finding Otabek, "Can we use the bathroom? My son isn't feeling very well" she rubbed the boy's shoulder, and the boy flinched away, looking up.

  
Pale, sick face came into view, bright eyes locking into dark brown, and Otabek was thankful he was sitting because he would've fallen right down. 

  
Yuri fucking Plisetsky.

  
His hair looked darker, now dripping with ocean water into the blanket covering his frail body. Otabek couldn't help the look of concern on his face as he held himself from rounding the bar and hugging the teen. 

  
"Uh yeah, sure," Otabek mumbled as he realized he was staring a little too long, jumping to his feet and walking in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as Yuri found the door, the boy let the blanket fall off his shoulder as he sprinted to the stall, falling to his knees, and emptying his stomach into the bowl. His mother kneeled next to him, rubbing his back and whispering in his ear as Otabek stood at the entrance, eyebrows scrunched in immense worry as his body screamed at him to hold the boy and cover him with his warmth. 

  
Sense coming back to him, Otabek turned and rushed to grab Yuri a glass of water as he tried to digest the fact that Yuri Plisetsky was right there. He must be dreaming. 

  
Kneeling next to the teen, his mother held his beautiful hair back as he heaved above the bowl, hands shaking as he stared into the bowl with wide eyes. His mother rushed to grab a pile of toilet paper and wiped his mouth as Otabek crouched next to him and offered him the glass of water. Glancing into the toilet, his stomach turned as he saw blood covered lumps. 

  
Yuri looked at the glass, then looked into Otabek's eyes. He seemed scared, lost, eyes begging for Otabek to _do something_ but he had no idea how to comfort the boy. Otabek sat down, hand still out for Yuri, and the teen took the glass of water and sipped slowly. His mother grabbed the glass out of his shaking hands, kissing his head as she turned to Otabek.

  
"I am so sorry for the mess, dear. Let me take care of it" she said as she reached to grab more paper.

  
"Oh no, please, that's what I'm here for" Otabek stopped her, about to go in the back and grab a mop when she started again.

  
"I mean it, please help him get to one of the tables, I'll be right out" she hurried to wipe the floor. Otabek looked at Yuri and held out his hand, the boy hesitantly grabbing it and letting himself be helped to his feet. Weak body bumped against Otabek's and he rushed to hold the boy's waist before he falls. Yuri grabbed Otabek's shirt and blinked tiredly as he balanced himself on his feet. Leading Yuri to the closest table, he helped him into the booth and slid into the seat across him. 

  
Looking at him, Yuri seemed sick and exhausted, and Otabek felt ashamed. The helpless boy in front of him was the material of his long lasting fantasies, he has already seen that pale face doing every sinful thing it can possibly do. Yet here the boy was, wet and shaking, struggling to breathe. Yuri put his elbows on the table, leaning his head against his shaking wrists as he breathed slowly. 

  
"Are you feeling better? Do you want me to get you anything?" Otabek asked, trying to sound proper as his excitement was through the roof. 

  
"I'm okay, thank you. I'm really sorry for the..." Yuri said weakly, not raising his head as he stared into the table below him, leaving the sentence unfinished. His voice made a shiver run through Otabek's body. _Perfect_.

  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Otabek said, looking at the blonde scalp facing him. Desperate to hear his voice again, Otabek rushed to make conversation. "What happened? Why have you guys been swimming this late?"

  
Yuri opened his shaking mouth, and then closed it again, sighing. Just in time, his mother walked back into the restaurant, jokingly splashing Yuri with her wet hands as the boy whined and leaned away. _He is so goddamn cute_.

  
"Ready to go, Yura?" 

  
Yuri nodded slowly, turning to her as Otabek's panic rose.

  
_You just got here. There's so much more I want to say. Stay._

  
"Hey, I can set you guys up for early breakfast, on the house. You guys had a rough night" Otabek smiled as he jumped to his feet. Yuri's mother seemed to consider the offer, turning to Otabek with a smile.

  
"We'd love that, thank you dear." 

  
Otabek breathed out with relief, turning to the kitchen as his mind was trying to make sense of whatever the fuck just went down. Listening closely to the two, he chuckled as he heard the conversation between them.

  
"Isn't he handsome, baby?" his mother said quietly, Otabek could hear her smirk as Yuri whined. 

  
"Mom."

  
"Ah let me lighten the mood."

  
"You're making the mood worse."

  
Otabek heard her huff, probably with a smile, and the room went silent.

  
Panic rose as minutes passed, Otabek terrified of the thought that the two left, until he heard the sobs.

  
Tiny, quiet whimpers and sobs pouring out of the pale boy, covered by his mother's shushing. Otabek's heart broke. He wanted to know what happened to the kid. He wanted to make everything better for him. Flipping the eggs on two plates, he placed the bacon around them and pushed the door with his back, walking to the booth. 

  
The sight in front of him made his heart ache. Yuri was crying into his mother's shoulder as her hand rubbed his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear every time it escaped out again. Otabek smiled at the woman with pain in his eyes, Yuri's mother returning a genuine smile as she nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, kind stranger. What's your name, honey?"

  
"O-Otabek," he answered as he placed the plates in front of the two, seeing Yuri calm down as embarrassment took over him. "What do we say to Otbaek, Yura?" His mother nudged his shoulder, smiling and kissing her son's head. 

  
"I'm not 3, mom" Yuri sniffed, leaning away from her.

  
"Prove it" she jested and Otabek chuckled.

  
Yuri looked up, puffy, red eyes staring a little too long into Otabek's. And dear god, was the blonde beautiful. Otabek's breath was sucked out of his lungs as they looked into each other's eyes, shining with unknown meaning.

  
"Thank you, Otabek."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't have the slighest clue about how sirens work, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway lol. Thanks for reading! Check out my other fics if you wanna!


End file.
